Nightmare's for Real, Dreams come True Part II
by katha-12
Summary: It's Summer vacation, Ulrich's having the worst holiday..or so he thinks. Missing his friends, he'stuck with Sissy. A new friendship begins. Ulrich thinks about his feelings for Yumi and...Sissy? UxY and UxS
1. Yumi's voice Sissy's kiss

**Author's Notes:** For those who have read my fanfic "Yumi's Voice and Sissy's Kiss", this fanfic is entirely the same thing. I only revised it a little and re-submitted it. I won't ask those who have read this to read it again.

I'm back with the second part of "Nightmares for real, Dreams come true". Thank you for the reviews I received! I wrote the first part quite hastily so I wasn't able to fully furnished it. And I'm sorry ifmy way of writing is different, I sort of adapted the comic/manga scriptapproach. Since I already started the firstone with this way of writing,I plan tocontinue thenext installments the same way. So please bear with me.

Anyways, to give you a recap of what had happened so far: Sissy has to spend her summer in the dorms with her daddy working in the campus. Ulrich unfortunately has to spend his summer also in the dorms because his parents had cancelled their vacation trip for an urgent work. Now, the two are stuck together. While Ulrich mopes for his ill-fated summer, Sissy tries to turn on a new leaf and get rid off the old bratty girl she had always been. However, Ulrich seems to ignore Sissy's new image and her attempt of befriending him. He terribly misses his friends epsecially Yumi, will Sissy help him lighten up and have a nice summer? – Well, on to the continuation of our story…I hope you guys enjoy.

I don't own Code Lyoko

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Legend:** **italicized words** – character's thoughts

( ) – words inside parenthesis, character's actions

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, 9:47 am

Ulrich: (getting up from his bed) _One of the good things about summer is you get to sleep until to whatever time you want without worrying to wake up early for a 7:00 am class. _

He starts on to change to his normal clothes, as he stepped out of the room, he notices somebody sitting on the floor leaning on the wall beside his door. It was Sissy.

Sissy: (standing up) Good morning Ulrich dear! (beaming as if she's been waiting for Christmas)

Ulrich: Sissy. (sounding surprised by the early greeting) What are you doing here? How long have you been sitting there?

Sissy: About two hours. I was waiting for you. (there was no sound of annoyance in her voice)

He was still surprised by what Sissy did, she was smiling in front of him.

Ulrich:What do you want this early, Sissy? (not returning the smile or even the greeting)

Sissy: _I waited here like 'til eternity, I have no assurance that he'll say yes but heck, here it goes. _I was wondering if you could join me for breakfast? Uhmm…well...could you?

Ulrich: Can't you eat by yourself? (unsympathetic with her request)

Sissy: _I knew he would give me a cold response_ (she tries again) It's better to have company when you're eating and besides I'm inviting you for a breakfast meal in McDonalds across the street. My treat. (still hoping for him to accept the invitation)

Ulrich: _she waited for me for 2 hours just to ask me this? What if I decline? Didn't she even think of that? But, I'd be mean if I turn her down when she only wants company._ Ok, I'll go. (giving in)

His stomach then lets out a growl.

Sissy: (giggling) Let's go then, it's obvious we're hungry. (grabbing his hand)

He turns red from embarrassment while the girl pulls his hand like a small kid as they went out of the dorm.

- - -

At the Mcdonald's…

Sissy: (sets down her meal while she sits) Good thing we got here before their breakfast meals closed. We couldn't have ordered them if we got later than 11. (chuckles)

Ulrich: (sits down, his meal in front of him) I didn't ask you to wait for me. I wouldn't care if I ate breakfast alone.

Sissy: I chose to wait for you, Ulrich. It's no big deal. (smiling)

He is lost of words to say but feels flattered by her act of caring.

Sissy: _Ulrich must be surprised by my sudden niceness, even I surprise myself. _

They both started to eat. A long quiet moment then settles in between the two.

Ulrich: (Finally breaking the ice and awkwardness) so...how was last night? Did you sleep well, I mean, after your nightmare? (remembering her smiling after he left her sleeping that night)

Sissy: I had a nice dream. (smiles) I can't remember it now though. You know how you tend to forget your dreams easily after you've woken up, especially the good ones.

Ulrich: Yeah. (agreeing absent mindedly)

He was thinking something else.

Ulirch: _I wonder if everybody else aside from us, also has some nightmares of Xana's attacks, like what Sissy is having. What is Xana planning right now?_

Sissy: (noticing that he seems lost in a deep thought) Earth to Ulrich, are you okay? (waving her hand in front of his face)

Ulrich: Huh? (snaps back to reality) Were you saying something?

Sissy: Nothing. _He is seriously thinking about something. It's probably Yumi._ (feeling a tang of jealousy) _I better get his mind off her._ Uhnn..Ulrich, I wanna thank you again for staying with me last night. (blushing while she starts to play with her food)

Ulrich: No probl—

He was cut off when his cellphone rang. He checks on who's calling. It's Yumi.

Ulrich: Excuse me, Sissy. ( leaving quicklyto answer it)

Sissy: _I wonder who called him?_

_- - -_

Meanwhile, outside…

Ulrich: Hello. Yumi. (his mood suddenly changing to a better one)

Yumi: Hello, Ulrich. Did I call you in a bad time?

Ulrich: No. What makes you think that? (hearing her voice, made his heart flutter)

Yumi: It took you a while to answer the phone so I thought you were busy.

Ulrich: _That's because I couldn't answer the phone in front of Sissy _No. I wasn't doing anything. (lying) I'm glad you called. (saying itwithout thinking)

He can't hide the fact that he's missing her.

Yumi: You are?

(then a short silence came between them)

Yumi:I guess…I miss talking to you.

Ulrich: _She misses me._ (a heavenly sensation came upon him)

Yumi: Uhmm (changes the discussion) so how are you? I heard from Odd you're there back in the dorm. I'm sorry to hear your vacation got cancelled.

Ulrich: Yes. I am spending the summer here. But don't worry, I'm alright. It sure sucks to be still in school, but, at least I get to use the gym and the soccer field all to myself, I already asked Principal Delmas for permission.

Yumi: That's a nice turn out for you. You get to train yourself for the whole summer.

Ulrich: So how are you and Aelita there?

Yumi: We're fine. I guess she likes it here in Japan though she's trying to get used to the food. (sniggers) She's sleeping right now. She's exhausted from all we did today.

Ulrich: She must be having a great time, having gone finally to other places, not just here and Xana. (grins)

Yumi: Jeremy keeps on calling us every hour to check up on her. Aelita is a bit irritated that he's so overprotective of her. She always tells him that she's fine. Well, you know those two…it's obvious that they care for each other.

Ulrich: Yeah. They do. I think the same thing goes between us…Err..I mean I li—

He was suddenly cut off by Yumi.

Yumi: What were you saying again, Ulrich? Wait. Hold on a second. (in the background, Yumi's mom is telling her something)

Yumi: Ulrich, I need to hang up now. It's already past midnight here and my mom is telling me to sleep. Well, I just called to check up on you there if you're doing fine. I'm sorry if our talk is kind of short.

Ulrich: (disappointed by the abrupt end of their conversation) It's ok. I really appreciate the call.

He wasn't even able to finish what he was saying.

Yumi: Anyway, take care of yourself there. Don't hesitate to call me, ok? I'll call you sometime again… Bye! (hanging up)

Ulrich: Bye. (hangs up) _I wish I could have talked to you a bit longer, Yumi..._

He sulks for a long while outside.

- - - - -

In the meantime, back at the table…

Sissy: (already finished eating) _Ulrich has barely touched half his meal. It's already cold. I wonder where he is right now?__So far, I think I'm doing all right with my change of attitude. I hope he noticed it. I am going to leave the old-Sissy brat thing behind and start fresh._(smiling inwardly)

An hour passed, Ulrich hasn't come back yet…

Sissy: _This is too long. Where the hell is he?_ (a bit annoyed) _He hasn't finish eating yet. Did he forget about me? I better go and find him._

_- - - - - - _

Back in the school, Ulrich is seen practicing in the gym.

Ulrich: Hyahh! Hoaah!(throws in some punches and kicks, fighting an invisible guy in front of him) _I totally hate being stuck here. While I am here, all of my friends are having a great time out there. Yes, I can train myself here but what for? I train and train, but Xana's hasn't been attacking for quite a long while now. I feel stupid for even practicing. I really hate this._

Agirl suddenly came from his side and quickly stopped one of his punches.

Sissy: Hey mister! You owe me an explanation. Why did you leave me there and never came back? I've been worrying. I went to look for you and I find you here practicing karate? (seriously angry)

Ulrich: Don't bother me, Sissy. I want to be by myself right now. Please leave me alone. (sounding like a warning to an outburst of his bad temper)

He ignores her andcontinues his karate.

Sissy: I won't leave! (exclaiming stubbornly)

Ulrich: Don't test me, Sissy. I'm not in the mood! (anger is sinking in him)

Without caution, the girl suddenly threw in her own karate moves on the boy making him fall down flat on his butt.

Sissy: I could've slapped you for being a jerk to me, but I did that instead.

She was clearly hurt for him being insensitive to her feelings.

Ulrich: (looks at her in awe) _How did she do that? Where did she get that strength? _

Sissy: All I've done to you were nice things. I even ignored your snobbish attitude to me all this time. But now, your selfishness has gone too far. If you think you could just always step on my feelings for you, well you're wrong. I do get hurt too. (tears werebeginning toformin her eyes) _I really look like a total fool here. Why can't I stop loving him? He obviously doesn't love me back. He doesn't even care about me_.

She began to run away and head to the gym door.

Ulrich: Sissy wait!

He quickly stood up and began to run after her, but just after a few steps, he faints and falls to the floor.A loud thud was heard which made Sissy turn around before she reached the door.

Sissy: Oh my God! Ulrich!

She hurriedly went back to the boy who was lying unconscious on the floor.

**- - - - - - -**

Ulrich: (inside his head, he's remembering some past events)

_(a flashback to episode: Ultimatum), on Earth, Sissy wonders what will happen to her father. Ulrich reassures her and says she doesn't need to worry because neither she nor anyone else will remember what happened that day. Though he points out that he would recall everything. (While Jeremy sets in the return to the past program) without second thought, Sissy decides to kiss Ulrich before the whole sequence ended._

_(another flashback from what had happened moments earlier) Sissy was very upset. "All I've done to you were nice things. I even ignored your snobbish attitude to me all this time. But now, your selfishness has gone too far. If you think you could just always step on my feelings for you, well you're wrong. I do get hurt too," she said while in the verge of tears. She then runs off. Ulrich called out to her but he suddenly blacks out._

_- - - _

Back in the present time…

Sissy: _I have forgotten that he hasn't eaten yet, and he stubbornly practiced martial arts in an empty stomach. Geez, Ulrich…What is bothering you so much right now that you willingly take your health for granted. You can tell me. I might be able to help you. Please tell me._

She takes out her handkerchief and wipes off the sweat from his face. She is sitting on the gym floor while she cradles the boy's head on her lap.

Ulrich begins to stir up into consciousness, as he opens his eyes, he's stunned to see another pair of eyes staring back at him. He quickly recognizes that it's Sissy's.

Sissy: Finally you're awake. I'm so glad. (relieved)

Ulrich: Sissy, what just happened to me?

He suddenly realizes that he was lying on her lap, he quickly sits up.

Sissy: You fainted and you were unconscious for a while. I guess because you only ate a little earlier and you already worked yourself out. You practically broke down from all the exhaustion and hunger (telling him with such care in her eyes)

Ulrich: _I thought I was in a deep slumber_

He remembers his brief thoughts of Sissy when he wasn't conscious. All of a sudden he felt inside him a strange sting of mixed emotions for the girl in front of him, but he couldn't make out what it was.

She notices Ulrich's silence, she remembers then that she has brought some food for him.

Sissy:Oh, I almost forgot. (taking out a McDonald's bag from beside her) Here, I bought this before I left McDonald's to look for you. You better eat now. I know you're hungry.

She hands him the take out meal. He wasn't feeling hungry right then but he took it anyway.

Ulrich:_I owe her an apology. I was a total jerk to her earlier. She was right. I was very inconsiderate of her feelings. I shouldn't have done what I did._ (taking a breath) Sissy, please forgive me for what I acted before. I don't deserve this right now, you tending me, when I completely neglected you.

He said it right out, entirely humbling himself down. He felt lower than low. He couldn't look at her in the eye.

She's taken back by his sincere apology.

Sissy:_He looks so weak right now, not only physically but also emotionally. _

She looks at him who seems to be like a small child asking his mom for forgiveness. She reaches out to touch his face so he could look at her.

Sissy:Ulrich, I've already forgotten about what just happened. Let's just put that out of our minds, ok? (assuring him he's forgiven)

Her hand was still on his face, making him blush. The strange feeling erupts again inside his heart.

Ulrich:What is this I'm feeling?

He decides toignore the emotion and begins to turn his attention to the McDo bag, taking out the food inside it.

Sissy: (smiles while she watches him take a bite of a burger) _I'm not gonna ask right now, Ulrich. Maybe later…I really want to know what's bothering you._

She suddenly remembers something important, she checks out the clock.

Sissy: Oh my! I totally forgot that I must meet my tutor in the library today.I'm already 30 minutes late. I must go now. Well, see you later Ulrich.

(she stands up and runs off)

Ulrich: Sissy, Thank you for this! (shouting out to her holding the meal)

Sissy: (stops and turns back) Well, if you won't look for your own self, then I will. (grins) See yah! (then she disappeared out the door)

Once again, Ulrich was left alone, but now he feels a lot better. He knows he's not really lonely anymore…

_**To Be Continued…**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Math and Chemistry

**Chapter II**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Legend:** **italicized words** – character's thoughts

( ) – words inside parenthesis, character's actions

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Japan, someone's phone is ringing...

Yumi: (noticing that somebody was calling her) Hello, Jeremy?

Jeremy: Hi, Yumi.

Yumi: If you called again to check up on Aelita, don't worry she's fine.

Jeremy: (feeling embarrassed) I am bothersome, am I? But I just want to make sure Aelita is –

Yumi: (cutting him off) Jeremy, you have to trust Aelita and me, you know. You don't have to always fret just because you 're not here with Aelita to protect her. Let me handle your job for now, ok?

Jeremy: Thanks, Yumi. I'd better stop calling you guys more often then.

Yumi: (grins) Yeah, or Aelita might replace you with somebody else who isn't as overprotective as you are. (laughs) Just kidding!

Jeremy: (blushing) Yumi! (he then smiles) Oh, by the way, have you talked to Ulrich?

Yumi: Yes I did, I just called him last night.

Jeremy: Poor him, he has to spend his summer in the school. And worse, he has to spend it with Sissy since she's also staying there in the dorms.

Yumi: What? Sissy?

Suddenly, a mix of dislike and jealousy has brewed inside her.

Yumi: How come Ulrich never told me that he's with her?

Jeremy: Ooops! I thought you knew. Odd told me, but he didn't tell me not to tell you, if Ulrich asked him not to tell you.

Yumi: So all of you guys knew except me! (fuming)

Jeremy: Yumi, don't get mad at me. Trust me, I have nothing to do with this secret. (sensing that she's very upset) I think I need to go now. I'll call you again later. Bye! (hurriedly hanging up)

Yumi: Jeremy, Wait! (hearing the beep sound) _Damn! Why didn't you tell me Ulrich? Why did you keep it from me and tell Odd and Jeremy? How can I settle down, now that I am thinking of you and Sissy spending time together this summer? Hold on! Why am I thinking this? Am I jealous? _(her heart is beating fast inside her) _I don't know. I don't even know his ' true' feelings for me … but all I want to know for now is why he didn't tell me about Sissy. Why, Ulrich?_

_- - -_

Meanwhile, back in school, in the library…Sissy is having a hard time answering the math problems, her tutor gave her. Lucky for her, her tutor, a junior high school boy named Brian, seems to be patient with her slow learning. She stares down on the questions in front of her, her paper was still empty of answers.

Sissy: _Geez, I really don't remember how to answer this. How does this go again?_

She tries to write down a solution, but she erased it immediately.

Sissy: _This is not it!_

On the other table, Brian notices the girl's troubled expression suggested by the problems he gave her. He then walks to her.

Brian: It seems I would have to repeat what I taught you earlier. (looking at her blank paper)

Sissy: I give up. I don't know how to answer these. Could you please explain the whole thing again? Heee heee heeee

Brian: (sighs) Alright. But please try to pay attention this time, ok?

Sissy: Ok ok. _Just hurry up so I could get out of here already._

She looks through the window.

Sissy:_ I wonder where Ulrich is right now? _

Brian starts to explain again the lesson; he makes sure that she is listening this time by often asking her to repeat what he is saying. She's a bit annoyed by it but she decides to concentrate and listen so she could already finish the whole matter. After thirty minutes of explaining, Brian gives her again the same questions he gave before.

Brian: Let's see now if you've really learned something. Answer them for 15 minutes. While you do that, I am going need to go outside. I'll come back to check on your paper later.

He then leaves.

Sissy: (looking at the previous questions she had) Okay, I think I know this now. Confidently, she then begins to answer.

- - -

Later, as Brian was going back to the library, he notices a boy outside who seems to be expecting someone.

Brian: (looking at the boy) I'm sorry but classes are already over a few days ago. Students are not supposed to be here in the campus anymore.

Ulrich: (staring back) _How arrogant. Who is this anyway?_ (irritated by the boy's cockiness) You seem to look like a student yourself. You're in high school, I bet. Aren't your classes over too?

Brian: I have my reason. I am tutoring somebody here.

Ulrich: _I see, he's Sissy's tutor. I thought her tutor could be a lot older than this guy._ I am waiting for Sissy. She's inside the library, right?

Brian: Yes, but I don't want you to disturb her right now. If you don't mind, I need to get back inside. Don't worry. I'll tell her that her boyfriend is waiting here.

He slips back in the library.

Ulrich: _I am not her boyfriend._

_- - -_

Brian: Ok Sissy, let me see now your—

He notices that the girl was sleeping, her head on the table.

Brian: _Don't tell me you fell asleep while I was gone. _

He was going to wake her up when he sees her paper beside her head, the girl's answers are written over it.

Brian: _So you did finish all the questions. Let me check then if they're right. _

After a few moments, he placed back the paper beside her.

Brian: _Nice job, Sissy. I know you really can learn math if you only put your mind to it. I guess we just have to resume our lesson next time. Have a good rest for now._

Sissy: Ulrich…(she says while still in her siesta)

Brian: _Ulrich, ehh? She's dreaming about a boy named Ulrich. I bet that's the boy waiting outside._

He silently left the girl.

- - -

As Brian expected, he sees again the boy waiting outside the room.

Ulrich: You again? (coldly saying)

Brian: You can see her now, she's waiting for you inside. You're Ulrich, right?

Ulrich: How did you know my name?

Brian: She told me. Well, sort of. (grinning) Anyway, I have to go.

He begins to walk off but stops suddenly.

Brian: Oh I forgot, Please tell Elisabeth that our next meeting will be on Friday. (finally leaving)

Completely annoyed, he gets inside the library.

Ulrich: _Let me remind myself again, what am I doing here?_

_- - -_

The girl is still sleeping when Ulrich saw her.

Ulrich: _She's waiting…huh? _(remembering what Brian told him earlier) _I better not disturb her then, she seems very tired from what she did today._

He took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

She stirs up, slowly waking up.

Ulrich: Sissy.

She opens her eyes to see him looking at her.

Sissy: Ulrich? _Have I been sleeping? _(looking around the library) Where is Brian?

Ulrich: _Brian._ _So that's him. _He just left. He told me to tell you that he'll tutor you again on Friday.

Noticing someone's jacket on her shoulders, she realizes it's Ulrich's.

Sissy: I was sleeping, was I? (handing back the jacket to him.) Thanks. (blushing)

Ulrich: I wasn't sure if I should wake you up.

Unexpectedly, he was shy about it. He tries to look away.

Sissy: Were you waiting for me? (eager to know. hoping he is)

Ulrich: _I don't know how to answer this. Why did I wait for her? Come on Ulrich, say something. _It's getting late, you shouldn't go back to the dorms by yourself.

He didn't want her to think something else, getting her hopes up.

Sissy: _He was just being nice. Maybe he thinks he has to be, to make up for what had happened earlier._ Thank you. I didn't know you could be such a gentleman, Ulrich dear. (teasing him)

Ulrich: (blushes) _Why did you even bother?_ (telling himself)

He then started to walk off, leaving her behind.

Sissy: Ey, Wait up!

She hurriedly puts her things back inside her bag and tries to catch up.

Sissy: Wait, Ulrich!

When the two had left, suddenly books were knocked out of the shelves in the library, as if something unseen did it.

- - - - - -

**Sissy's POV**

_Naturally, I should be talking right now. Speaking about anything to say to him. Just something. But I can't seem to think of anything to talk about. Honestly, I don't care. Silence is ok with me. I just want to savor this moment with him. I guess, this being all-nice and kind, is working out. _(she smiles inwardly)

The two have been walking from the school and back to the dorms for 5 minutes.

**Ulrich's POV**

This silence is killing me. Since we left the library, she hadn't spoken a word. Was she waiting for me to start the conversation now? She always has something to talk about, why be quiet now? What is she thinking right now? This feels so awkward and weird.

Ulrich: Uh..So…your tutor is kind of young. I thought he'd be older, like a teacher. _I can't think of anything else to say, but I'm kind of curious about her tutor. I don't know why, maybe I'm just annoyed by him._

Sissy: a..Huh? (the silence was broken) Oh, you're talking about Brian, my tutor. He is a junior high school student. My daddy knows his parents. He's a straight A student so he was asked by my dad to tutor me this summer.

Ulrich: What is he tutoring you?

Sissy: Math, my least favorite subject. (grunting)

Ulrich: (giggles) I think you hate all subjects. You flunk all of them.

Sissy: You're mean! You don't do well yourself too. (snapping back, and then giggling herself)

Ulrich: but I'm still better than you. (grins)

Sissy: Hmph!

A minute of silence envelops them again.

Ulrich: _Here we go again. Quiet. Is she still annoyed by what I just said? I was only joking._

Sissy: Hmmm, Ulrich? I really want to know the truth. Why did you wait for me back there?

She's looking at him seriously.

Sissy: Was it because you wanted to make up for what had happened earlier?

He's taken aback by her sudden question. He wishes he could avoid the subject but he hesitates.

Ulrich: _I better give in… _I guess, part of it was to pay back for what you did for me…

Sissy: What's the other part?

Ulrich: Since we're going to be together this entire summer, I guess, we practically have to look out for each other. And…be friends.

Unexpectedly, the girl hugged the boy.

Sissy: Oh, Ulrich! I have been waiting for so long, for this. I'm so glad you think of me as your friend.

Ulrich: Ey Sissy. Wait! (trying to break free from her arms, his face was red all over)

Sissy: (pulling away from him) Those are the nicest things anybody has ever said and done for me.

Ulrich: Well, don't think anything else. I have no choice anyway. (he pretends to be cool)

Sissy: Alright.

She smiles, her heart is singing.

Sissy: _I can't believe he said we'd be friends! Maybe, just maybe…there is still hope for me in his heart too. _

_- - -_

In the meantime, Jeremy checks on again his computer for any signs of Xana attacks. Just like Ulrich, he has been wondering why Xana hasn't plotted anything bad this time.

Jeremy: (looking into Lyoko, he currently scans the Desert region for any activated towers) Nothing here either. All towers seem normal. I better check the other area.

As he was about to change the sequence, all of a sudden, a tower from the desert has activated. The Xana signal alarms.

Jeremy: An attack! I bet Xana is doing something here in the real world too. I better call the other guys for back up.

He was going to dial Ulrich's number when the signal stopped; the tower, which had been activated, has suddenly stabilized.

Jeremy: (canceling the call) What was that?

He checks on again the tower and the others but sees nothing disturbing.

Jeremy: Didn't Xana send an attack earlier, or was I only imagining things?

**_To be continued…_**

**_- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**Author's Note:** Phew! That's it for now. I hope you have enjoyed reading this. Please let me know what you think. I think there are two or three chapters left for this fanfic. As you can see, there are many things to be resolved here. I haven't decided how I'll finish this but I have been thinking of three options. I guess you'll just have to find out. Many many thanks again for the reviews I received in the first part. It means a lot to me to continue on.


	3. Suspicions and Reflections

Ulrich had become more at ease with waking up alone the next day. Before, when he opened his eyes, he'd always expected Odd still stubbornly sleeping and snoring on the other side of their room. But now, it's only his room. Ulrich realized that it's summer and his friends were away. No Odd, no Jeremy, no Aelita and no Yumi. However, starting that morning, he stopped the usual moping he often did. He already knew that that wouldn't help or bring back his friends anyway.

When he opened his door, he expected someone who would be waiting for him outside. Someone who would be saying: "Good morning, Ulrich-dear!" Someone with long black hair and striking dark eyes. Someone…who turned out to be noone.

Ulrich: She's not here.

He got used to her presence in the past days that right then he's a bit bothered by the lack of it. Though, he didn't know if he's just surprised that Sissy wasn't there or if he's disappointed that Sissy didn't show up.

He checked his watch, 9_:06 a.m. _He went back inside his room.

Ulrich: _Maybe she hasn't gone to sleep yet. She called much later than this time yesterday. _

He started dialing someone's number in his mobile phone.

In the intervening time, in Japan…

Yumi's phone was ringing.

Aelita: Yumi, someone is calling you.

Yumi: Could you tell me who it is?

Aelita got the phone, being much closer to it on the table. Yumi, lying on her bed, was listening to her radio.

Aelita: (checking the caller) It's Ulrich. Would you like me to answer?

Yumi: Wait! Don't answer it! (jerking up from her bed)

Aelita: Why?

Yumi: Just don't.

Her phone continued to ring for a while longer, and then it finally stopped.

---

Ulrich: _I guess she's asleep. _(feeling dismayed)

He heard Yumi's recorded voice message: "Moshi moshi! This is Yumi. Please leave your message."

Ulrich: _I'd just try later. _(ending his call)

---

For a brief moment, Yumi almost had wanted to answer the call, but she fought the urge to do so.

Aelita: That was Ulrich. Why didn't you want to answer it, Yumi?

Yumi: I don't want to talk to him right now.

Aelita: Did he do something to make you upset? Did you guys fight?

She stirred on her bed, moving to her side, now her back was facing Aelita.

Yumi: (speaking softly) Yes and no.

Aelita: (a bit confused by her answer) Would you like to tell me what's wrong?

Yumi: (sitting up) I don't know why I'm so upset, Aelita. Ulrich…well…he sort of lied about something to me.

Aelita: About what?

Yumi: You know he's spending the summer in the dorms, right?

Aelita nodded.

Yumi: Actually, he's not entirely alone there. Sissy is with him, in the dorms too.

Aelita: Sissy?

Yumi: I only knew about it from Jeremy earlier. Apparently, he and Odd knew, and they weren't supposed to tell me. I wouldn't have known if not for Jeremy accidentally slipping the matter.

Aelita noticed the troubled look on Yumi's face as she continued to confide to her.

Yumi: I talked with Ulrich yesterday but he didn't mention about Sissy. I…I don't know… Why did he keep it from me?

Aelita walked to Yumi's bed and sat beside her.

Aelita: If it would make you feel better… you know, I didn't know about Sissy too. (consoling her friend)

Yumi smiled. Her heart was touched by Aelita's sweetness and sympathy.

Yumi: Oh, I'm sorry Aelita. I didn't mean to disregard you.

Aelita: It's ok. Don't you want to talk to Ulrich about it?

Yumi: I don't know… I do…but. I just need some time to cool off for now.

Aelita. I'm sure he has reasons.

Perhaps the reason why he didn't want to tell Yumi about Sissy is because he doesn't want to make her worry. I could see why, now that Yumi knows about it, her reactions perfectly explain why he didn't want to tell her in the first place.

Aelita looked at Yumi earnestly.

Aelita: _It's obvious that they like each other. Too bad, they won't admit their feelings._

_---_

Back in school…

Time was going slower as ever for Ulrich. It's almost past 10:30 in the morning, and he hadn't seen Sissy yet. After eating breakfast alone, he decided he's going to have another practice with his karate in the gym. But, as he was passing halfway outside the library to head to the gym, he sensed somebody moving inside the room. Thinking that it could be a burglar, he silently opened the door.

When he got in, he was shocked by what he saw. The library was thrashed. Books were scattered everywhere, on the tables and on the floor. He heard again a noise. He walked on to get closer to the sound. He's thinking that whoever did the mess was still inside the room. The sound grew clearer as he moved on. He decided that he was going to catch the culprit. But when he reached the source of the noise, he didn't expect that the wrongdoer would turn out to be…

Ulrich: Sissy?

She was bending down to the floor, reaching books lying around her feet.

Sissy: Ulrich? I didn't hear you come in (standing up while holding a pile of books in her arms)

Ulrich: What have happened here? I was just passing by when I heard somebody inside the library. I got in and I saw these books around the floor.

Sissy: I was shocked myself when I came. I was only going to get my calculator back, which I forgot and left here yesterday. I've been picking up books and restacking them again, since 8 o'clock.

Ulrich: _Oh, so that's why I haven't seen her._

Sissy: Do you have any idea who did this?

Ulrich: I was about to ask you the same thing.

Then it crossed his mind. _What if it's Xana? Xana has always been behind all the trouble in here. _He had to tell the others.

Ulrich: I have to go. I forgot I needed to call somebody.

He turned back and quickly ran off.

Sissy: Hey, wait! Aren't you going to help me here!

Ulrich: I'll come back; you could leave some for me to stack later! (shouting back as he finally disappeared from the room)

---

Ulrich: Hello, Jeremy?

Jeremy: Yes. What's up, Ulrich?

Ulrich: I have to ask you something,

Jeremy: What is it?

Ulrich: Has Xana woken up in Lyoko?

Jeremy: No. It hasn't. Wait hold on, I'll check in my computer.

He did the superscan, but he saw no activated towers or any signs of their enemies.

Jeremy: Nope. Lyoko is looking normal as usual. Why would you ask? Did something happen there?

Ulrich: Yes…in our school library. The books were thrown off from the shelves. But I didn't exactly see it happen, I just saw them lying on the floor already. It may have happened yesterday.

Jeremy: Yesterday huh? Hmm…(thinking deep) In fact, maybe Xana could have woken up yesterday.

Ulrich: What are you saying?

Jeremy: For a very brief moment, it happened. I was checking on Lyoko when suddenly a tower in the desert region had activated. I was about to call you guys but then it just stabilized. I thought I was imagining it. I decided I did, but now, I –

Ulrich: I think Xana is up to something too. Who else could have done the mess in the library?

Jeremy: Were you the only one there?

Ulrich: Actually, Sissy saw it first. She's still in the library right now putting the books back in order.

Jeremy: Sissy?

Ulrich: Yes. I asked her if she saw who did it but she said she didn't.

Jeremy: Uhmm… Speaking of Sissy. Uh…I need to tell you something, Ulrich.

Ulrich: What?

Jeremy: I accidentally told Yumi that Sissy is there with you.

Ulrich: What?

Jeremy: I thought you told her. I thought she already knew.

Ulrich: _So_ _maybe that's why she didn't answer my call earlier. I thought she might be sleeping. Maybe she wasn't, she must be avoiding me._

Ulrich then felt a sickening feeling inside him, like a big rock crushed in his chest.

Ulrich: Was she upset?

Jeremy: I think she was. How come you never told her about Sissy anyway?

Ulrich: I…I don't know. _Honestly, I really don't know. But now she's mad at me. I need to call her and explain, even if I still don't know how to._

Jeremy: You need to talk to Yumi.

Ulrich: I know. (sounding grim) How about Xana?

Jeremy: Just keep me posted. Check the whole school if there are other weird phenomena. I'd still be checking Lyoko for any sign of attacks. I'll call again later, ok?

Ulrich: Ok Jeremy. Bye. (hanging up)

Ulrich thought his problem was just going to be Xana, but now, a bigger problem for him arose – talking to Yumi.

---

When he came back in the library, piles of readings were still laid on the floor.

Ulrich: _This will take hours to do._

He moved through the scattered books. He couldn't help stepping on some of them.

Ulrich: Sissy! Where are you?

He called out. Trying to find her, he shouted her name again, but nobody was answering. An anxious feeling sank in him.

Ulrich: _Oh, no! Don't tell me…Xana has – _

A chain of bad thoughts stroked his mind. He started to panic, frantically speeding his pace in the room. After a while, he tried again to call her. This time, his heart felt a huge relief. Coming from the other side of the room, he finally heard her voice.

Sissy: I'm here, Ulrich!

When he found her, she's on a ladder placing some books on the top row of a bookshelf in the corner at the very back.

Ulrich: _You're fine. Thank God, I thought – _

Sissy: Well, don't just stand there. Help me out here.

Her bossy attitude was returning, but instead of getting annoyed, he just grinned and obeyed. He started handing her the books from the table and floor, while she put them back one by one in the shelf.

In her mind, she was wondering where he went.

_Whom did he call? He looked alarmed when he saw the mess in here that he immediately left. He knows something. I want to know what he's hiding. I know he's on to something. He always has been. He and his friends…sneaking around all the time. Can I ask him what's going on? _

She was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realized that she skipped a step on the ladder when she's about to climb down. She let out a yelp as she slipped down.

Ulrich: Sissy!

Just after a second, she felt arms carrying her. She opened her eyes to see Ulrich. He had caught her when she fell.

Ulrich: You better watch out your step next time, Princess. (grinning)

Sissy: (calming down) Thanks, Ulrich.

He never thought of it before, but right then at that moment, as she's in his arms, he seemed to have the responsibility now to protect her from all harms way. The strange feeling he felt before returned. As she looked at him, still cradled, he started to flush. Escaping the emotion inside, he let her down right away.

A few more hours passed by. The two settled in to talking on random things to talk about. They conversed on books in the library that they have read. He said that he and Odd never read there but instead they played games inside, where as for her, she told him that the only things she read inside were fashion magazines. They talked about subjects, teachers they like and dislike and their classmates. It's a long continuous flow of conversation, but in between some moments, Ulrich tried to think on how to explain to Yumi about the Sissy-matter. He was taking his phone out every once in while, as if wanting to call her, but whenever he's about to do so, he backs down. He miserably admitted that there's no valid explanation to tell her.

---

At a quarter past 2, they almost finished stacking. Only a few books were left lying. Although they were talking, Sissy couldn't help noticing Ulrich's frequent checks on his mobile phone.

Sissy: _He seems to want to call somebody. Maybe his friends._

Without thinking, her eagerness to know what's going on got the better of her. She had to ask.

Sissy: Ulrich, what's the matter? I keep seeing you staring at your phone. Do you need to call someone?

He thought foolishly, he should've been more discreet about his actions. Now, Sissy was on to his business. And he didn't want her to be.

Ulrich: Nobody.

As she expected that his response would be, she knew he's lying. _I thought we're friends, why won't you_ _tell me what's wrong?_

Sissy: Does it have something to do with the call you made earlier? You quickly left when you saw the clutter in here. Do you know what's going on?

She was tired of being suspicious of him and his gang. Each time there were mysterious things happening inside the campus before; he and his friends seemed to know who's behind them.

He was quiet. If he told her nothing, she'd still probably suspected there was. He wasn't even sure enough that Xana was behind what went on in the library, that's also why he really couldn't tell her.

He finally decided that it wasn't the right time. But at least he owed her some bit of honesty.

Ulrich: I'm sorry Sissy but I can't tell you…I just can't. Please don't ask me why.

She was disappointed but she knew he's earnest about what he said. She should respect his choice and not ask anymore.

Sissy: Alright.

They then continued stacking the last books in the shelves in silence.

Although she said it, deep inside, she didn't want to be entirely clueless. She also wanted to partake in a mystery such as that. She thought that if he couldn't tell her straight about it, she must find it out for herself later.

---

Later that night, on the phone…

Ulrich: I checked every room in the whole school, Jeremy. I did it after I cleaned up the books in the library.

Jeremy: So did you see anything else in disorder?

Ulrich: Nothing. It seems that only the library was thrashed. So how's Lyoko?

Jeremy: Same thing here. Lyoko is perfectly clear of Xana. I did the superscan a million times already.

Ulrich: This is very odd, Jeremy.

Jeremy: Yes, I know. So how are you and Sissy there? Did she wonder about the incident?

Ulrich: She asked if I knew something about it. She noticed that I was hiding something from her. But I didn't tell her about Xana and us.

Jeremy: Good decision. We're not sure that it's Xana yet. Besides, we can't risk telling our secret to anybody without proper judgment.

Ulrich: I told her that she should sleep with her father tonight. At least she's safer there than here in the dorms. We don't know if something might happen again when we'd be sleeping.

Jeremy: Right. I told Aelita and the others about what happened there and they also think Xana is behind it.

Ulrich: Uhmm…were you able to talk to Yumi?

Jeremy: Yes, I did. But we only talked about the strange matter that happened.

Ulrich: Oh, I see…_She's still mad. _

Jeremy: If you're wondering if she's still upset about you-know-what, I think she still is. However, when I told her what happened there, she seemed to be worried about you.

Ulrich: (lightening up) _She is…?_

Jeremy: Have you talked to her?

Ulrich: I haven't yet…but I will.

Jeremy: Well, Good luck! Ok then, I guess we'll talk tomorrow.

Ulrich: Tomorrow. Ok, bye.

_I have to get this over with. I am going to talk to her sooner or late anyway, might as well now._

After a few hesitations, he started dialing Yumi's number. His heart began to beat faster as he waited for her to answer. He heard a series of rings, then a recorded message followed.

Ulrich: _She's still not answering. Yumi, please talk to me._

He tried again…and again…and again. But in the end he only heard the voice record.

Ulrich: _I guess I would have to leave her a message then._

As he heard the beep—

Ulrich: Hello, Yumi. I don't know if you're there or not but I guess you're still upset with me about Sissy. I didn't mean to just keep it only from you, but I guess I sort of did still. I want to explain more but I would like to directly talk to you. So please don't avoid my calls…or call me if you can. Uhmm…I guess that's it. Ok, bye.

_Yumi… I want to say I…_

---

Meanwhile, just a few moments ago

Sissy: _What will he say? He told me I should be sleeping with Daddy tonight but instead I'm here. _

She walked through the dorm hallway. Then, she stopped outside Ulrich's room. She was going to knock but she heard a voice inside. Being the nosy girl that she is, she listened through the door.

_I shouldn't be eavesdropping but I want to know if he's talking to his friends about the mysterious thing that happened in the library. It's only in this way that I'll know._

But what she heard surprised her.

" _Hello, Yumi. I don't know if you're there or not but I guess you're still upset with me about Sissy. I didn't mean to not tell you about her and keep it only from you, but I sort of did it still. I want to explain more but I would like to directly talk to you…"_

Sissy: _He's talking to Yumi about me?_

She heard him say goodbye.

_Yumi. He's always thinking about Yumi…Hmph! What does she have that I can't compete with? But what did he want to tell her about me?Couldn't be that she doesn't she know that I'm here with Ulrich? Didn't he tell her? Why?_

She turned her back from the door and started to walk away.

_I…I shouldn't…I shouldn't be here. _

But suddenly, the door behind her opened.

She heard his voice.

Ulrich: Sissy?

She turned to face him.

Sissy: Uhh…Uhmm...Hi, Ulrich. (trying to smile and find something to say)

Ulrich: What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to sleep with your father tonight?

She wasn't looking at him directly, she couldn't seem to meet his eyes.

Sissy: I…I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I'm going to leave now.

She turned from him quickly.

Ulrich: Wait, Sissy! Why did you come here?

Sissy: I…I wanted to stay with you rather than with Daddy. I thought that you're alone here and you need somebody to be with too. (her back was still facing him)

Ulrich: After what happened in the library, we don't know what could still happen. It may not be safe here, Sissy.

She then faced him with an earnest look in her eyes.

Sissy: You said we should look out for each other… Ulrich, I'm your friend and as your friend, I can't think only about myself.

Ulrich: But—

Sissy: It's ok. If you don't want me to bother you, I'll stay in my room upstairs.

As she turned, he caught her arm.

Ulrich: No. I can't leave you all alone there. You…you must stay here in my room.

He reddened just after he said it.

She was shocked to hear him. She blushed to the thought of her and him alone in one room.

Sissy: Are you sure?

Ulrich: It's already late. (ushering her in) Come inside.

Sissy: Ok. (shyly saying) _It's only him and me tonight… us… alone._

_---_

Yumi played the message in her mobile phone for the fourth time. "If you want to repeat the message, press 1," the prompt said. Yumi pressed the number once more. She was like caught listening to a broken record playing the same material over and over.

_He really wants to talk to me. Should I let him? Should I call?_

It's been barely a week yet Yumi already missed him. She couldn't stop thinking the reality that Ulrich was with Sissy and God only knew what they were doing.

_What are you so worried about? He doesn't like her, Yumi. All of you especially Ulrich is annoyed of her._ She kept reminding herself that.

_Maybe I should quit cold-shouldering him._

_Call him_

_But it's too early. Whenever I upset him even for no reasons at all. He ignores me for a much longer time than this._

_Why can't I do the same thing?_

_But you miss him_

_And you want him to explain_

_Should I wait more then?_

_Or should I call now?_

_She reached down and picked up her phone…_

**To be continued...**

-----

-----

**A/N:** Sorry for this very long chapter, but expect the next and last installments to be as long as this one.


End file.
